Sareena
Sareena is a heroine from the Mortal Kombat video game series. She is one of Quan Chi's three personal assassins ordered to kill Sub-Zero before he reached Quan Chi. She is the deuteragonist of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, and a minor protagonist of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and Mortal Kombat X. History In Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, she is "fractionally faster and a more accomplished fighter than her fellow assassins." After being spared by Sub-Zero, she assists him in defeating Quan Chi. After expressing her desire to escape the Netherrealm with him, she is shot in the back by Shinnok. As it is later revealed in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition the attack destroyed her human form and that her essence was then banished as punishment for her betrayal. After years of torture, Sareena escapes the Netherrealm in her human appearance before Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, during which she encounters the younger Sub-Zero; the brother of the one she met before. Feeling he owed her for helping his brother, Sub-Zero grants her sanctuary with the Lin Kuei back on Earthrealm. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sareena follows Sub-Zero into the Netherrealm, saving him from being killed by Noob Saibot and Smoke. After the battle, Sareena loses her human form and returns to her true demon self but not before Sub-Zero was left unconscious, dazed and still confused Sub-Zero attacked and Sareena fled to the depths of the Netherrealm, not wanting to harm him. However, Noob Saibot, Smoke, and her former master Quan Chi, who demanded she provide them information about the Lin Kuei, later attacked her. At first, Sareena refused, determined to remain loyal to Sub-Zero. But Quan Chi then cast his dark sorcery upon her, returning her to her human form and then convincing her that she can never be good and that she is simply a pure evil demon. Swayed by Quan Chi's corruption, she agreed to serve him once again. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest, Sareena, Kia and Jataaka are ordered by Quan Chi to kill Taven, but all three assassins are defeated by Taven. She also appears in Mortal Kombat (2011) as one of the fighters in the Pit background, usually facing of against Daegon or Frost. In Mortal Kombat X, Sareena assists Jax, Kenshi, and the other Special Forces in their mission to infiltrate Quan Chi's fortress and capture him in the Netherrealm. She advises them that Quan Chi is not at his fullest power without Shinnok. During the battle between the Special Forces and Quan Chi and his revenants, Sareena fights with the undead Kitana. She is trying to convince her to free away from the corruption, similar to how Bi-Han has done for her. Unfortunately, her aid failed and was knocked out as a result, only to be saved by Jax. Quan Chi and his revenants escaped. The Special Forces attained severe wounds. Sareena aids the wounded soldiers. When Jax is about to walk to Quan Chi's fortress alone, Sareena warns him that he could die, though this doesn't stop him as he has been killed before. Quotes Gallery Sareena5.png Sareenacutout.png Trivia *She is the second female character of the series whose alignment was changed from evil to good, the first being Sindel. **Also of note, she and Sindel had the same portrayer, Lia Montelongo. *She is the first character originating from the Netherrealm to fight for the Forces of Light. *Just other background characters Sareena minor, background, cameo appearance is something that would not be mentioned in the current timeline on Mortal Kombat Wiki because her appearance and others are to short. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Supporters Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Demons Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Martyr Category:Heroes from the past Category:Bosses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pure Good Category:Controversial Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Humanoid Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Master Combatants Category:Ingenue Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Immortals Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Honest Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Unwanted Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:False Antagonist Category:Paranormal Category:Strategists Category:Loyal Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Wrathful Category:Final Girls Category:Status dependent upon Player choice